1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmitting/receiving device and, more particularly, to a wireless transmitting/receiving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of the wireless transmission equipment and technology, data tends to be transferred and received between different electronic devices wirelessly instead of wiredly.
To take a computer as an example, a user may transmit data wirelessly through a wireless network distributor outside the computer via a wireless transmitting/receiving device connected to a connecting port of the computer. However, the wireless transmitting/receiving devices seen in the market do not have audio signal connectors. Therefore, sound signals provided by mobile phones, MP3 players and other electronic devices cannot be input to the wireless transmitting/receiving devices and sent to other electronic devices wirelessly.